24 Simple Notes
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Its the simple story. Boy meets girl and love happens. But he keeps it secret & since that first day in kindergarten he sends her 2 letters a year. 1 on Christmas & 1 on Valentines Day and they are never signed. All simple. All written by a boy in love.
1. First Day of Kindergarten

24 Simple Notes

–

Prolouge: First Day

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Evil stupid writing fairies X.x

–

She smiled at the boy who was sitting across from her.

He smiled back.

She giggled and fixed her dress pulling it over her knees.

Her black shoes shined attracting another boys attention.

The boy in the corner.

Playing with play doh.

Alone.

He looked at the shiny black Mary Janes.

He looked at the girl who they belonged to.

And he smiled.

And he stopped playing with his play doh.

And joined the others on the carpet.

Sneaking his way to a spot next to her.

He sat behind her.

He looked at her braid.

The long twisting french braid that ran down her back.

He smiled looking at her.

Her floral purple dress.

Her white frilled socks.

And her shiny black Mary Janes.

Although she couldnt see him.

And would probably never notice him.

He couldnt help but feel like he liked her.

But it was the first day of kindergarten.

He was thinking silly things.

He sighed.

And that was the day that although others were chasing each other screaming cooties.

He wanted to catch cooties.

Only if they were hers.


	2. Snowflake

Chapter 1: Snowflake

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _yes I realize that there will be some unreadable parts. But theyre in kindergarten for crying out loud._

–

On the last day before they had break.

She found a badly cut paper snowflake on her desk.

She opened it and inside she found.

A simple note stating.

hape holidaes

ps i think yoar predy

She smiled and tucked it into her purple backpack.

And she turned.

And smiled at the boy.

The boy who she thought gave it to her.

He saw her smiling at him and smiled back.

She smiled and giggled.

His blonde hair sparkled.

And his gray eyes smiled at her.

She was glad that it was him who had given her a holiday card.

–

Shane smiled seeing she liked the card.

He played with some clay rolling it in his hands.

He smiled until he saw who she was silently thanking.

And it wasnt him.

He sighed and went to pounding the clay.

She was never going to thank him.


	3. Pink

Chapter 2: Pink

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N:_ High and almighty thank yous to Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed. Or else I wouldnt be updating right now._

–

She placed her small pink decorated shoe box on her desk.

She fixed one of her plastic roses she glued on.

She opened up the lid and pulled out her paper bag filled with department store valentines day cards.

She shuffled through the cards looking for the big one with his name on it.

She smiled seeing Ethan printed on.

She smiled and put it on top.

Now she just had to wait and see what he would give her.

–

Going around giving everyone their silly department store cards Shane snuck a little bag in Mitchies box.

He made sure no one was looking before putting in a normal card.

And then he walked off to give everyone else their cards.

–

Mitchie opened her box and smiled seeing a little pink cookie wrapped in saran wrap.

With out a card saying who it was from.

Only a sharpie note on the front stating.

Well you be my valentine?

It was a grown ups writing.

But she loved it anyway.

And she didnt need a card to tell her who it was from.

She could tell just by glancing at the boy across from her.

And she smiled at Ehtan.

And he smiled back.

And Shane watched this all happen.

Without saying a word.


	4. Kindergarten

Epilouge-Kindergarten

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _No the story is not over!!!_

–

Waiting to find out who their teacher for 1st grade would be was like waiting to go to the bathroom.

Shane had no idea if he would be with Mitchie.

Or if that other kid Ethan would be with Mitchie.

He waited in his little blue plastic chair doodling on a piece of paper with a blue crayon.

He jumped hearing his name and went to join the others in the line.

He saw Ethan in the line.

He held back a grimace.

The stupid boy with the stupid shiny blond hair.

It wasnt Shanes fault that he had rough dark hair.

It wasnt his fault that his hair didnt fall everywhere adorably.

It wasnt his fault that his moms friends daughter crept up on him one night and hacked up his hair.

It wasnt his fault he had to wear a hat all the time because of her.

It wasnt his fault he had dark eyes.

And not sparkling light eyes.

It wasnt his fault he was invisible.

But he smiled a bit from behind his hat when he saw Mitchie skipping up to the line with her pigtails flopping about and her skirt wrapping itself around her ankles.

But he stopped smiling when she smiled brightly and Ethan.

Shane hated Ethan.

And wished he didnt exist.

Mitchie wasnt supposed to like Ethan.

She was supposed to like Shane.

Shane.

Shane.

Shane.

Kindergarthen was a long and tough year for Shane.

But first grade was going to be different.


	5. First Day Of First Grade

Prolouge-1st Day of 1st Grade

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: YAY another year!

–

He smirked sitting in the dark room with a backpack full of new school supplies.

Mitchie and Ethan were sitting next to each other.

Smiling.

Acting like the best of friends.

It made him sick.

The room smelled of moth balls and old bologna.

He hoped that Ethan would go home with the scent permeating his skin.

He scratched his pencil roughly agains the paper grimacing.

The teacher was passing out a thick pack of papers in a ziploc baggy.

He heard Mitchie giggle and looked to see Ethan doing something stupid.

He grimaced even more.

1st grade was going to suck also.

–

Mitchie smiled as Ethan drew silly pictures with the pencil up his nose.

It was gross.

It was crude.

And it was hilarious.

She brushed her new shorter hair out of her face watching him.

It was insane.

She couldnt wait to see how this year would go.

But she could already tell it was going to be great.


	6. Candy Cane

Chapter 1: Candy Cane

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry I have been busy :)

–

First grade was the year that Shane discovered for a quarter he could buy a candy gram.

And send it anonymously.

He had snuck off at lunch with his cookie money in his pocket smiling.

He grabbed a colored candy cane with a little card on it.

He grabbed a marker and wrote on it.

Not who you think it is

And that was it.

He scribbled her name and teacher on and threw it in the basket with the rest.

Maybe that would convince her it wasnt nasty Ethan.

–

As the student council handed out candy grams Mitchie stared at the 5th graders in wonder.

She wanted to be like them.

She stared wide eyed as she softly let out a squeaky thank you as one of them dropped a candy cane on her desk.

She scrambled to unwrap it and smiled sucking on it lightly.

She looked at the green paper with a jolly little santa on it.

She read the note crammed on in cramped hand writing.

NOT WHO YOU THINK IT IS

She looked at it puzzled.

Then looked at Ethan.

And laughed because she figured he was joking with her.

And went back to softly cracking the candy cane with her teeth.

–

Shane sighed seeing her go all googly with Ethan.

He couldnt believe this.

She still thought it was Ethan.

Something was going to have to change.

And Fast


	7. Tuxedo Strawberries

Chapter 2: Tuxedo Strawberries

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Ugh for once I actually feel like writing sap. Shocking I know.

–

Mitchie smoothed down her poofy red dress with the thin red straps.

She shaked off some of the glitter on her hands and moved to the wall like the teacher told her to.

She stood there and looked at the opposite wall with boys lined up one by one.

She giggled with the other girls waiting to see who would be picked first.

The teacher pulled Ethans popsicle stick and everyone stared google eyed at him waiting to see who he picked.

He walked over to a pretty blonde whose curls bounced and her blue dress flowed.

She blushed as he grabbed her hand and opened a chair for her.

Mitchie felt crushing disappointment.

She watched as every girl and boy slowly dwindled.

Until she was the last one left.

Her and another boy.

He was wearing a messy dress shirt and dark jeans.

He had a shy but excited look on his face.

Small freckles dancing on his cheeks.

She sighed.

He smiled softly and walked over to her leading her to the last two seats.

He pulled out her chair for her and asked what she wanted.

He had a shy timid voice.

She softly told him.

He went to go retrieve it for her.

She sighed softly running a finger along the hem of her dress.

She had really been hoping for Ethan to ask her.

But he didnt.

The boy came back and softly placed the plate in front of her.

She looked and saw that everything was carefully placed.

She smiled a bit at him.

He smiled back.

–

Shane could feel his heart flying in the air.

He was such a loser that he was last.

And he got Mitchie!

Mitchie!

He waited till she got up to go wash her hands before softly slipping another note into her small pink purse with soft diamonds on it.

He let out a soft breath before softly eating his tuxedo strawberries.

She smiled seeing them.

"Hey those look good. Can I have some?"

He softly pushed the plate near her.

"Take as many as your heart desires."

She blushed a bit.

A boy never was this nice to her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

–

Sitting on the seat of her mothers car she was looking for a crayon in her little purse.

When she found another note.

She gasped a bit and her mom looked at her.

"What is it Mitchie?"

She smiled.

"I got another note."

"What does it say this time sweetie?"

She opened the card with two little stick figures hugging.

FOREVER YOURS

NO MATTER WHAT

Mitchie repeated that to her mom.

"Whoever it is sounds like a sweet boy who has a puppy crush."

At least now Mitchie knew it wasnt Ethan.

But her mind couldnt crack that it was Shane.

The sweet boy from the lunch.

Who had openly treated her like royalty.


	8. First Grade

Epilouge

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry. Ive been busy :)

–

First grade had been okay.

It could have been better in Mitchies opinion.

The highlight had truly been Valentines Day.

With the sweet boy.

She still acknowledged him now and then.

But other than that.

They were complete and utter strangers.

As all puppy crushes do she was soon over Ethan doing that to her.

And that left her with a pondering thought.

Who's writing the notes.

The mystery was driving her curiosity to the point of her own annoyance.

She was dying to know.

And it was slowly wearing away on her patience.

Maybe she would find out in second grade.

But 3 months was a long wait.

But then again.

Maybe she would forget.

And never have to ponder again.

–

Shane wanted 1st grade to continue.

It had been his best year.

That simple day with Mitchie had made his little life complete.

He wished he had done something better.

Other than just a note.

But he did it on spur of the moment.

He couldnt think of anything and that had been what his hand scrolled out.

He couldnt wait to see how second grade went.

He just hoped it would go as well.


	9. 2nd Grade

Prolouge: 2nd Grade

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N:_ Yesterday was my birthday. Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed was a huge sweet heart :)_

_She tried to round up a heard of twitter people to wish me a happy birthday :)_

_This goes out to her._

–

Shane grimaced holding the cardboard like pizza in his hands.

It was nasty.

But it was either that or bloody chicken nuggets that a kid once found a tooth in.

He stabbed his jello.

He didnt even want to know what was in it.

Just plain nasty.

It was an omen.

This year was not going to be pretty.

–

Sitting in class their teacher passed out their shiny new science work books.

Shane was still curious about the jello question.

So when the teacher was done.

He raised his hand.

And asked.

"What is jello made of?"

the teacher stared at him.

But answered.

And she began to rattle off about how gelatin was made from collagen which came from cow/pig bones, hooves, and connective tissues.

Before she brought up the body parts no one was paying attention.

But when they all heard that.

They grimaced in disgust.

Their school was serving them an item that contained animals in it.

Animals bones.

It was like eating glue.

–

Mitchies mouth fell open and she stared at where the question had all started.

It was that boy.

Shane.

She buried her head into her ahnds.

That was so gross.

She couldnt believe that.

He was a creep.

A nasty little creep.

And she wished he would disappear.


	10. Glitter

Chapter 1: Glitter

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _ Wow. Almost 100 reviews and almost 2000 hits...._

_Oh and two new stories._

_ReRun and Bandaged Heart._

_Read em._

–

Mitchie came into school that morning to discover a small blue package on her desk.

She lightly ripped it open wondering what was contained in the white box.

She gasped a bit finding a glittering snowflake.

She picked it up and laughed a bit seeing whoever gave it to her left the price tag on.

She smiled tearing off the small target sticker that had 4.99 printed on it.

And she pretended like she didnt see that.

She snaked the thin chain around her neck letting it softly fall on her chest.

She played with the snowflake.

Smiling.

–

Shane smiled watching her play with the snowflake.

It had taken his whole weeks worth of allowance.

But it had been worth it.

Her smile was so big.

Brilliant.

Shiny.

He loved it.

He just wished that she had read the small note he wrote in sharpie on the back of the snowflake.

He sighed a bit knowing she would never see it.

But that was okay with him.

For now of course.

–

Her mom stared at the snowflake as Mitchie bounded up to her.

"Mitchie who gave that to you?"

"I dont know."

Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh well..."

She pouted at her mom.

"Let me keep it. Please. I love it."

She sighed knowing fighting Mitchie would be futile.

"Okay Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled at her brightly.

"Thank you."

She sighed.

What had she just done.

She ahd let her daughter take a gift from a stranger.

She had no idea how this would end.

She just hoped it wouldnt end terribly.

–

Shanes mom wasnt happy with him.

"Shane you were supposed to save up your allowance so that you could buy that art kit you wanted."

He stared at the ground.

"Im sorry mommy."

she sighed.

He had gone behind her back.

With her ex.

To get a necklace.

"Wheres the necklace Shane. We are returning it."

He softly muttered something she couldnt hear.

"What Shane?"

"I dont have it."

"What do you mean!"

"I gave it to a girl."

His mom groaned.

"Why Shane. Why?"

"It was the same girl I asked you to make the cookie for."

"No more of spending your money when you want something important to you. Okay?"

He didnt give her the answer she wanted.

"It wasnt wasting money because I wanted to buy that."

And he left his mom dumbstruck behind him.


	11. Velvet Rose

Chapter 2: Velvet Rose

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Go read the ending to Dwindle Little Star (warning its incredibly sad)

–

They werent having a valentines day party that year.

The PTA had spent all of the money on giving them a winter carnival that no one attended.

So they were watching a movie.

Shane dug in his back pack his small hands pulling up a small velvet rose.

He had scrawled on one of the petals.

"Be Mine Valentine."

And he was going to drop it on her desk.

As soon as a chance appeared.

And when it did.

The small velvet rose was planted soflty on her desk.

And he followed the rest of the class.

As he walked on the yellow line he wondered about Mitchie.

He watched her jump over the yellow line back and forth instead of walking.

He watched her do this until the went back to the classroom.

And he saw her amused face light up seeing the little synthetic rose sitting upon her desk.

With the black words upon the red surface.

Stating.

"Be Mine Valentine."

–

She soflty stroked the smooth petals smiling a bit.

She slowly turned the puckering flower in her hands.

She smiled upon seeing the words scratched onto the surface of a petal.

"Be Mine Valentine."

She softly held the flower close to her chest softly nodding.

Although she had no idea who had given it to her.

She didnt care.

She still would be their valentine.

Even if they were a girl.

Just based upon the fact that for the past 3 years they had been the sweetest person ever.

She couldnt help but say yes.

She lightly tied the flower into her hair making sure it would never fall.

She smiled.

–

Shane watched as the small flower bobbed every time she moved her head.

He loved it.

He smiled watching it.

Up and down.

Up and down.

A beautiful pattern that wouldnt break.

He sighed leaning on his desk.

He wanted to watch it all day.

But he couldnt.

So he settled for the hour he had left of class.

–

Mitchie cried noticing the small flower was no longer in her hair.

She couldnt believe it.

She loved it.

It was her own fault.

If she had never put it in her hair...

She rubbed her fists along her eyes crying more and more.

She was devestated.

Never had she received such a simple gift that it was beautiful.

She had wanted it.

Never wanted to forget about it.

But it was gone.


	12. Magic 3

Epilouge: Magic 3

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: :) :) :) :)

–

Mitchie hugged one of her friends with a new home number written on her forearm.

She was gonna be gone all summer.

Having fun.

Getting ready for 3rd grade.

They were going around getting things signed.

And she saw that one boy, Shane, sitting there flipping through his year book alone.

She walked over to him.

"Hi."

He looked up at her.

"Hi."

She smiled a bit.

"Can I sign your year book?"

He smiled a bit pushing it forward with a sharpie.

She grabbed the sharpie and scrawled across the blank page.

_Thanks for being so amazing._

_Mitchie_

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

And she walked off.

To continue with her friends.

–

The whole time after that Shane sat there staring at what she wrote.

He couldnt believe it.

She signed his yearbook.

He lightly traced the page.

Before the bell rang and he had to put it away.

But every minute.

Every second.

Every moment of his summer vacation was around that one simple page.

The one that Mitchie signed.


	13. Referrals

Prolouge: Referrals

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: (waves) HI! Im trying to will people to read Noise Not Music so I can get to 10,000 hits on it.

Just need 200 more! (uses brain power to try and will you all to do it) Okay that isnt working.

How about this.

I HAVE 3 ADORABLE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY WAITING TO BE POSTED! THEY WILL ALL BE UP TODAY IF I GET 200 MORE HITS ON NOISE NOT MUSIC!

Yes, I know I dont do this.

I just really want those hits :)

–

The teacher didnt trust them to write on their own utensils.

She grabbed a sharpie upon entering the classroom and scrawled their information upon their items.

They all stared as she quickly and neatly scratched it onto even the smallest of surfaces.

Shane sighed playing with his pencil.

He watched as Mitchie grabbed her giant eraser and began to scratch her name off of it.

And proceeded to erase her name off of everything else.

She smiled as teacher saw this and stared at her disapprovingly.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at the teacher.

The teacher frowned and walked up to Mitchie.

Pulled out a yellow pad.

And began scrawling on it.

Shane frowned tossing his eraser at the teachers head.

The teacher turned to him, eying him menacingly.

He returned the look.

She finished with Mitchies referral slip and swept over to Shane.

She practically hissed at him as she wrote everything down on it.

Then she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to Mitchie.

"Principals office. Both of you."

They rolled their eyes at her and walked out.

"Shes an angry old biddy."

Shane laughed at Mitchies statement.

"Yeah."

"Shes a Miss. And shes like 50."

"Ew."

"Thats why shes so angry."

He laughed some more.

"Yeah."

They sat down in the old musky chairs outside the little box that was called a Principals office.

Mitchie turned to him smiling wickedly.

"Lets just go hide in the bathroom for 20 minutes, the go back to class."

Shane looked at the old carpet, that the school "claimed." was getting replaced this year.

He sighed.

"Okay."

She smiled and they got up going away from the office.

"I think thats stupid, especially this stupid referral."

Shane nodded in agreement.

She ripped hers up.

He stared at her.

"You're dead."

She shrugged.

"Whatever, it was pointless."

He smiled.

"Give me yours."

He obediently handed it over to her.

She ripped it up also.

He bit his lip.

It was a rush.

Especially with her.

But he knew there was no way it could end well.


	14. Winter Wonderland

Chapter 1: Winter Wonderland

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: SERIOUSLY READ! IT WILL TOTALLY BENEFIT YOU!

So Ive started the hobby of jewlery making. And guess what! I have FOUR snowflake necklaces with your guys names on it! Each one will have a different message hinting to what shane wrote. So you know you want them :D

Anyway, 4 necklaces 4 winners. To enter send me an email or PM (go to my profile page, at the top it will say email, go there enter the security code and your set to go) stating what YOU want to see happen in this story. One entry per a person. It ends February 28, Ill do an update announcing it that day!

–

He stared at the pictures from the father daughter winter ball that were going to be handed back that day.

He grabbed one of Mitchie and wrote on the back.

"Your pretty with your daddy. If only that could be me with you."

He tacked it back up on the board.

And scampered off.

He really hoped she wouldnt be angry that he wrote on her picture.

But it was in pencil.

So if she didnt want it.

She could just erase it.

–

At 2:54 that day Mitchie walked up to the board and took down the picture of her hugging her dad in her little blue gown.

She smirked seeing writing on the other sighed.

But awed when she read what it said.

She really wished she could no who had been doing this.

But she couldnt.

But whoever it was.

He was a huge sweetheart.

–

She smiled waving bye to all her friends as she piled into the car holding her picture.

Her mom smiled at her.

"Oh you got your picture! Let me see it."

Mitchie stared at her and sat on it.

"Come on Mitchie, I just wanna see it."

"No!"

Her mom sighed wrangling it out from underneath Mitchie.

She smiled.

"Whats so bad about it..."

She found out when she flipped it over.

And saw messy pencil writing scratched onto the back.

She sighed.

"Mitchie what is with this."

Mitchie buried herself into the seat ignoring her mom.

It was hers.

Not her moms.

And she ripped it out of her hands and stuck it in her mouth nice and tight.

Her mom rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

This wasnt pleasant.


	15. Flower

Chapter 2: Flower

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A week left in the contest. Only one necklace will be given away so far. Only 3 entries.

PS KagomeBadass17 You rock :)

–

Shane was out of ideas.

His little ten year old brain just couldnt think of the perfect gift for Mitchie.

Amazing, wonderful Mitchie.

That was until he was wandering in a target and saw a giant paper flower hanging from the ceiling.

He smiled and ran to the crafts aisle.

–

The next morning Mitchie walked into the clasroom to find a bright, giant paper flower sitting on her desk.

She stood there staring at it as a crowd formed they to staring.

She softly ran her fingers along it picking up the little white envelope that sat next to it.

She opened up the envelope to see exactly what she had been expecting.

A little card with Happy Valentines Day scrawled along it.

She smiled sitting down.

The flower was beautiful.

And extravagant.

But what she really loved.

Was the simple.

Little card.

That had Happy Valentines Day written on it.

–

Shane smiled seeing Mitchie light up upon entering the room.

His job was achieved.

He couldnt help but watch with wonder as she stared at the large flower.

He yawned smiling a bit.

Sure it had taken him all night.

And a lot of super glue.

But for that smile.

It was worth it.

Every thing would be worth it.


	16. Halfway

Epilouge: Halfway

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: The winner was Soccerchickforever. She already knows :)

–

Mitchie hugged all her friends before running over to Shane.

"Happy halfway."

He gave her a puzzled look.

She smiled.

"We're halfway through elementary school now. Just a few more years and we are up at the middle school."

"Oh."

She smiled and put a small box on his desk.

"Im giving one to all my friends."

He smiled.

"Thanks, sorry I dont have anything to give you."

She smiled brightly.

"Its okay."

And she skipped back off to her friends.

He dragged the small box towards him.

He got the gift instead.

It was so backwards.

But so Mitchie.

He smiled opening it to find a half of a penny.

He looked at it quizzically.

But asked no questions.

And tucked it into his pocket for later.

–

When Shane got home he dropped the half of the penny into his change bin for safe keeping.

He would keep it forever.

He smiled softly dropping it in.

And then he turned to his cat who was sitting beside him.

And softly whispered in her ear.

"Happy halfway."


	17. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Prologue: Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for not updating. (for TWO WEEKS? GOD WHY DIDNT ANYOEN TELL ME?!)

Ive just been on the wall about it after posting a new story MONSTER

sorry I just wanted to wait before asking for readers :)

So will you go read it?

And make it feel special just like all my other stories?

–

Mitchie had spent the summer in Europe.

She wasnt Mitchie anymore.

Shane was still Shane.

And that made it pointless for her to remember him when entering their fourth grade year.

She stood out from everyone else.

Shane noted this as she stood with her new group of friends.

The types that had their pockets exploding with their 20 dollar a week allowance.

She didnt fit in with that group.

But it seemed just a few months in Europe.

Had changed her mind.

He smiled seeing the cheap little necklace still dangling.

Never removed.

No matter how she changed.

He sighed realizing that in only 2 months a lot can change.

Just 2 months ago she was giving him a half a penny saying they were friends.

And now he was forgotten.

But that didnt break his heart.

No, if anything it just proved the statement.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

Because even if the distance wasnt physical and it was purely emotional.

It did make the heart grow fonder.

And that made the hurt of losing a friend ebb away slowly.

–

They were boring her.

Every single one of them.

But they were cool.

So she wanted to hang out with them.

She softly played with the snowflake in her hand.

She smiled entertaining herself with it.

While they discussed stores.

She was bored to tears.

She softly shot a quick look around the room and saw her old friends already formed their own little cult.

With out her.

She held back a sigh and turned back to her new friends.

And tried to accept the change.


	18. Constant No More

Chapter 1: Constant No More

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: GOD I SWEAR ONE OF YOU NEEDS TO SLAP ME!

I am officially the worst when it comes to updating.

Slap me next time. Please.

–

That winter, Mitchie was more alone then ever.

She hadnt realized how much had changed.

She had a new pixie cut.

She wore little outfits like what she had seen in Europe.

And all she did was gossip.

She was miserable.

But she continued in her little circle that had become that year.

However.

One thing stayed the same.

The one constant in her life that she had come so used to expecting.

But she was disappointed.

When there was nothing on her desk that morning.

And nothing appeared through out the day.

By the end of the day.

She went home.

Miserable.

And alone.

Just like she had been all year.

She was heartbroken.

She couldnt believe this.

She was waiting.

She crawled into her room.

And cried.

And sobbed.

Heartbroken at this horrible tragedy.

She took the snowflake necklace off.

And buried it under her bed.

She never wanted to see it again.

The one person who really cared for her.

Was gone.

–

Shane was in Mexico.

He was just glad he was able to mail his present before he left.

That was the problem with leaving early for vacations for winter break.

Well at least for him.

He wasnt able to play or have fun on the beach.

Instead he sat on a chair under a palm umbrella twitching.

Hoping she would get it.

Meanwhile his mother was trying to drag him into the sun.

'Put some color on that skin." As she so blatantly put it.

But he refused.

And he sat under the little palm umbrella.

Twitching.

–

Mitchie found a pleasant surprise in her mail box right before Christmas.

It was a little blue envelope.

And when she opened it up.

She found her usual note.

She smiled.

It was sweet as always.

And handmade.

The silly little penguin.

So jagged.

So adorable.

She smiled and hugged it close.

And she crawled under her bed.

And put on the snowflake necklace.

Her constant was back.


	19. Little Bear

Chapter 2: Little Bear

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: So apparently I have agreed to cowrite a story and I have no knowledge of this. I found this on google (self googler. Sad but true)

"I Wish I Never Did! Chapter 1: LINES!, a Camp Rock fanfic ...

So my co-writer will be…shewhoshallwrite….so YAY!!! And the two papel aka: people who is in the story is… digitalmonster911 and TakeABreath92! ...  
.net/s/4628347/1/I_Wish_I_Never_Did"

So um if this was your story would you be kind enough to remind me of when I agreed to this…Im not on a man hunt or anything. I just don't usually agree to cowriting…

–

Mitchie sighed playing with her little pink bucket.

She was miserable.

She couldn't believe this.

Any of it.

She sighed burying her head into her arm.

She was done.

Her friends didn't want her back.

It was her own fault.

She shouldn't have done what she did for them.

She left them to be popular.

She was so alone.

She heard a soft thump and the pattering of feet running off.

She looking into her little bucket and saw a small white bear.

She smiled a bit grabbing the bear.

She softly stroked it against her cheek.

It was so soft.

Well maybe she was wrong.

She still had one friend.

Even if she would never know who it was.

--

Shane smiled seeing Mitchie stroke the soft pink bear lovingly.

It made him happy.

He wanted to go sit with her.

Tell her everything.

Let her know that she did have friends.

They just were unsure about how to approach her.

They were nervous.

But he was shy.

Terriby so.

And that stopped him.

He felt weak.

But he ignored it for the time being.

Just glad to see Mitchie smile for the first time in months.


	20. Repent

Epilogue: Repent

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hi! Sorry. Ive been trying not to rush through this story cuz I want to post the sequel over summer break :)

–

She tugged on her ponytail walking over to her old group.

The group before her fun of summer.

And her year of misery.

They all stared seeing her.

She softly muttered her apology.

They smiled and welcomed her back openly.

She smiled.

They went back to the way things were a year ago.

Huddled together whispering and giggling.

Things were back to normal for her.

–

Shane smiled seeing Mitchie happy.

Unlike she had been all year.

It was nice.

It made him happy.

Unlike seeing her sad.

That was depressing.

And broke his heart.

His small heart.

That was still learning to love.

Even if it had loved one person for 5 years now.

So he couldnt help the smile that spread across his face.

The first smile he had all year.

Just like Mitchie.

And he liked it.

It wasnt an artificial smile.

It was a true smile.

One that matched.

No.

Could rival the one sitting on Mitchies face across the room.

She laughed and he smiled even more.

It was a great ending to a sucky year.

–

It was so strange.

Bizzare.

She was happy.

It was a foreign concept to her.

She hadnt been happy since she could last remember.

She felt like she grew up so much in the past year.

And she didnt know if it was a good thing.

She pondered it for a bit.

She smiled and decided that yes.

Her growing up as a good thing.

A very good thing.

She was going to prevent another incident like fourth grade to happen again.

She was going to fifth grade.

God she had to.

She was almost in middle school.

You couldnt be switching from groups to groups constantly in middle school.

She sighed.

It was either behave.

Or be deserted.

She couldnt handle that again.

So she made the common choice.

Stick with these friends.

Or forever repent for her mistakes.

In misery.

And loneliness.


	21. Guage

Prologue: Gauge

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im so sorry. I decided to wait until finals were over and stuff. God, im so so sorry. But school was just so hard. But its going to be a year soon! Expect a lot of updates this summer, stories ending (sniff) but new stories coming!Once again im so sorry Oh and I got sick. And got pumped with drugs. Or I would have worked harder to update last week.

–

Mitchie grew.

Shane didnt.

He was staring up at her.

As he waited in line.

She hit puberty.

He didnt.

He felt so small.

Useless.

He sighed kicking at the ground with his small shoes.

Hers were larger.

Everything about her was larger.

He shrunk back into the line.

He felt so awkward.

Every year when they came back he felt like he didnt change at all.

But there was always something different about Mitchie.

She was always so exuberant.

Changing.

It was exciting.

He was dull.

Colorless.

And that must be why he was always ignored.

Why he was the one that blended into the walls.

It actually angered him a bit.

For years he never once became angry at a single thing.

He was so cool headed.

But now.

He was stuck in the past.

Forgotten.

And he could feel his temper slowly rising at that realization.

He felt like there was a guage inside him.

Slowly being turned higher.

And higher.

And higher.

He ran off.

He crawled into himself.

Kids laughed.

He lay there and the gauge turned higher.

A kid sat in front of him and giggled poking him in the face yelling to everyone else.

"Look its Shane the roly-poly. Hes crying because hes a shrimp!"

And Shane lost it.

He crawled out of himself slowly.

The children still laughing.

And he grabbed the kid's shoulders.

And shoved him to the ground.

He sat on him as he yelled at him banging his head into the ground.

He was cursing and screeching.

The other kids ran off to go be tattle tales.

The one who go in Shane's face was crying.

And bleeding.

And Shane ignored him.

He ignored the one person that didnt go to tattle.

Mitchie standing there staring.

Shocked that Shane of all people would be so violent.

She stood there standing until peer mediators told her to leave.

She nodded, still in shock, and ran away.

Shane continued to bash the kids head in until teachers grabbed him and dragged him to the principals office.

And he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair waiting.

He growled at the slivers of blood on his hands.

The hands beating red from working so hard.

On hurting someone else.

He glowered at the principal as he lectured Shane.

And how he told Shane this and that.

And how he could go to jail if charges were pressed.

Shane didnt care.

He was angry.

And he didnt give a damn what anyone thought.

Those kids knew exactly what he did.

He was small.

They were all giants.

Shane weighed no more then 80 pounds.

That kid he beat up.

He weighed close to 120.

But the anger.

The jealousy.

It just overtook him.

–

Mitchie couldnt believe what she had seen.

She saw Shane.

That sweet little boy who always seemed to be nice to everyone.

Pound another kid into unconciousness.

It was scary.

She stared at her hands.

They were shaking.

With fear.

She had never seen such a disturbing thing before.

That blood.

It was everywhere.

It was even splattering on Shane.

She felt a shiver run down her spine.

She ignored the teacher as she stood at the front of the class lecturing them about what Shane had done was wrong.

And dangerous.

He could have killed that kid.

That was all that Mitchie heard.

And jail.

Those thoughts rang through her head.

Shane almost killing someone.

Shane may go to jail.

It was just to much.

Shane of all people.

It was so scary to see him do that.

He just snapped.,

Mitchie took in a deep breath.

It was scary to know that it was Shane who did that.

And he was capable to do it again.

–

Shane was getting suspension.

And a trial.

The parents of that kid were pissed off.

They wanted him to be punished.

They didtnt care who started it.

It was their little angel in the hospital.

And Shane was going to pay.

Shane still didnt care.

The reality was that he really WAS facing jail time now.

But that didnt shake him.

Until one thought hit him.

If hes in jail.

He wont be able to send Mitchie her gifts.

And that was the one thing that made him regret how he snapped on the playground.

And now he just wanted to take it back.


	22. That Shiny Face

Chapter 1: The Shiny Face

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A lot of people didnt expect Shane to do such a thing. OH and COMMENT ON THIS POST!

Please. I really need you to. I will update again later today if I get 20 comments. Heck one person can do five anonymous ones! Just comment!

http:/

teensactuallyread.

Blogspot

.com/

Just stick em together!

–

Shane didnt go to jail.

Much to his relief.

But he had eyes following him everywhere he went.

Almost as if no one trusted him.

He ignored them.

He wouldnt have mind going to jail.

The only relief he had was being able to continue giving Mitchie her gifts.

So now he was standing on his tiptoes at a counter in Walmart.

Buying a watch.

He passed fifty dollars over to the lady at the register.

He didnt want them to gift wrap it.

That was for him to do only.

No one else.

He smiled as she slid him the plastic box holding a black watch with a shining pink face.

And he ran out of the store with it.

Already imagining Mitchie wearing it.

–

The day before they were to have their two week break Shane set a red box on Mitchies desk.

And then he slinked off to his in school suspension.

–

Mitchie came into the classroom to find people staring at the ripped open box.

"Whats going on?"

The girl she asked turned to her and said.

"You got another gift but someone stole it."

"What."

Mitchies heart dropped into her stomach.

"Someone stole whatever gift was on your desk Mitchie. The teacher wont believe it and refuses to file a report to the principal."

Mitchie ran up to the teacher, crying and begging.

"Please. I want whatever that was back. Its important."

The teacher sighed and filled out a little yellow piece of paper.

"Here bring this to the office."

Mitchie wiped her tears and turned it into the office.

She wanted her gift back.

–

Shane sat in the principals office being stared down upon.

The principal glowered at Shane.

"We got a report of a stolen personal item. Do you have anything to do with this?"

Shane muttered.

"I didnt steal anything."

The principal glared at him.

"It was a watch apparently. Are you positive."

Shanes ears perked up hearing "watch"

Someone took Mitchies watch.

That someone was going to pay.

–

Mitchies watch came up at the end of the day.

She stared at it.

Nothing happened to it.

She smiled and strapped it onto her wrist.

The perfect ending to a horrible day.

–

Shane found the kid.

Demanded the watch back.

And kicked him in the ribs.

Ripped the watch out of his pocket.

And stormed off to put it on Mitchies desk.

He knew he would get in trouble again.

But it was worth it.

He did it for Mitchie.


	23. Melted Chocolates

Chapter 2: Melted Chocolates

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Time for a little truth telling.

This story is almost halfway over.

I still have many evil ideas for it.

I will not tell you if Shane will go back to being completely sweet and stuff.

I will not tell you what he will do.

I will not tell you when Mitchie will find out its him.

I will HAVE a sequel.

You guys will have to wait at least a week or two after I finish this story, so dont give up on me!

Oh and dont expect 5th grade to get any better for them :)

–

Shane went the cheaper route this year.

He simply bought her a box of chocolates from a convenience store.

He carried the small red package by his side all day.

He wasnt going ot make the mistake of leaving on her desk again.

No this time.

This time he was going to make sure he got it.

He hugged the box to his body as he smiled.

This year had been so crappy.

But he always loved seeing Mitchie brighten up seeing her new present.

–

Later that day he waited.

And waited.

And snuck into the mail room.

He stuck a post it note on the box.

He put down her teacher and her name.

And he put it in the teachers box.

–

The teacher sighed seeing once again, students thought she was a delivery system.

But because it was a holiday she didnt toss out the red box.

She dropped it on Mitchies desk.

Mitchie beamed seeing it.

She ripped it open and found puddles of brown liquid.

She stared at it.

Kids laughed sticking their fingers in.

"MMM tastes like CHOCOLATE!"

She glared at them as she pushed the box away.

She couldnt believe it.

God why couldnt this year just become better?

Less horrific.

And far less heartbreaking.

Just a fucking lovely valentines day.

One that consisted of melted chocolates.


	24. Fifth Grade

Epilogue: 5th Grade

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

–

A/N: Oy. So I am a busy, busy bee. I am doing this, running a blog, and running the Indie CR Awards.

What? You havent heard of them? Well go to search, then pen name and type in Indie CR Awards :)

–

This was officially the worst year ever both of them.

Shane spent all of it in the principals office.

All of Mitchie's gifts ended up horrible.

Not that it was her precious senders fault.

No.

It was just fate playing with her.

Tugging on her.

Making her hope that 6th grade.

Her final year of Elementary school.

Would go well.

No more stolen watches.

Or melted chocolates.

She fiddled with the snowflake resting on her chest.

She smiled a bit.

It really was her favorite gift.

It was the most memorable.

And it was gorgeous.

She had already decided, that whoever her secret sender was, he had amazing taste.

She sighed dumping her binder into a paper bag and marching out the door.

This was it.

The horrible year was over.

–

Shane sighed.

He was free.

Finally free of the wretched office.

It seems like he wasted a life time in there.

Instead of 56 weeks of his life.

He felt like he was going insane in that little tiny room.

Doing nothing but work.

And counting the holes in the white walls.

There were 259.

And there were exactly 67 marks of graffiti.

36 of them involved telling the school to suck their dick.

5 of them involved a poor girl screaming "I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!"

Another 36 involved children plotting to perform arson on the school.

And they thought HE was the one with issues.

He felt like those numbers were forever stuck in his head.

Considering he counted them over and over again for a whole school year.

He sighed.

He was so grateful it was summer.

His crappy year locked in a box was over.

–

Mitchie ran up to the mailbox.

This was her favorite part about summer.

Getting to spend that small gap running to the mailbox.

And looking to see if there was anything for her.

Even though there rarely was.

But today.

Her eye caught scribbly handwriting.

And a letter with no return address.

But it was addressed to her.

"Please Deliver To:

Mitchie Torres

209 E Doughman Drive"

She smiled seeing it.

And the minute she dropped the bills and junk mail on the counter for her parents she opened it up.

And she pulled out a small sticky note attached to two small packages of bubble wrap.

"Dear Mitchie.

Im so sorry about my gifts this year. Next year Ill go back to something easy.

Promise :)

Here are two "surrogate" gifts to make up for the past year.

You can either hold on to them.

Or open them.

Its your choice.

-S"

Mitchie smiled and locked the bubble wrap packages in her jewelry box.

She would wait for them until the right time.

And she couldnt wait till then.


	25. Best Year?

Prologue: Best Year?

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Its official! Ive been writing Camp Rock fanfiction for the past year as of TODAY! I love all of you. I wouldnt have this story, Anorexics of America, Bandaged Heart, Carved, Invisible, Misery Loves Company or a lot of NEW ideas I have if I didnt have you amazing guys to keep me writing! Now can you give me a little anniversary gift?

Good.

9 more reviews to get to 200 on here. And then can you go read all my other stories and leave some love there?

**Just one more thank you. Thank you to everyone who has been here for me since I first posted Noise Not Music, my first CR story which was posted today. Please go read Noise Not Music. It is truly my baby :) **

Thanks!

Ari 3

–

Mitchie enjoyed the feeling of being in 6th grade.

Kindergärtners stared at her in awe.

3rd graders glared at her, wishing that was them.

She smiled.

And she had changed.

As always.

She finally through out her last training bra.

She was so happy when she went to the mall and got measured.

And grabbed her first real bra.

She was wearing it today.

Perfect.

She just felt perfect.

It was an omen.

For this year to be the best ever.

–

Shane glared at kids as he sat in his chair.

His growth spurt finally came.

Along with an even bigger attitude.

Anytime someone even got near him he glared and shoved them away.

The kid in front of him was jumping around in his chair.

And it was annoying Shane to no end.

So he kicked him.

And the little weenie burst into tears.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Get over it."

The kid shrunk in his chair hearing Shane's harsh response.

Yeah 6th grade was going to be a tough year.

–

Mitchie was sitting on her chair when she felt a hand getting near her back.

She spun around and saw a boy going for her bra strap.

She scowled and turned back around.

And then felt cloth meet skin with a sickening snap.

She howled.

They boy snickered.

And whispered to his friends.

"I got a great front row view of her knockers"

Knockers?

Who the hell called them knockers.

They were breasts!

She bite her lip and focused on the board.

This was probably not going to be the best year ever.

Unlike what she thought.


	26. A Story

Chapter 1: A Story

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: I just want to thank my amazing friend joannacamilley who FINALLY read 24 Simple Notes and reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I love you Jo :)

–

Mitchies letter from Shane started like a second graders.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Mitchie..."

She smiled reading the whole short story.

It was so adorable.

And precious.

And it just made her smile.

It was one of those small things in life.

That made your whole day shine.

She had a few liquid gems fall down her cheeks.

She wiped them away smiling.

It was a perfect story.

From an imperfect person.

She softly folded it into a small rectangle and placed it in the front of her back pack.

She loved it.

–

Shane smiled seeing Mitchie read the story.

But he stopped smiling seeing those tears fall down her cheeks.

Until he noticed she was still smiling.

They were happy tears.

She liked his story.

His sweet simple story.

He tried to put his feelings about her into it.

And it appeared he succeeded.

He smiled.

His day officially couldnt turn sour.

Just seeing that smile on her face.

It would keep his whole day perfect.

He smiled sitting on his desk watching her fold up the story.

She softly placed it in her back pack and he beamed.

He had no idea she kept the little tiny letters he wrote her.

He figured one of few things she ever kept from him was the necklace.

He grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

If he were to get hit by a school bus walking home.

He would be okay with it.

All because of that one smile that came with tears.

That perfect, gorgeous smile.


	27. Cinderella

Chapter 2: Cinderella

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Okay so I hurt someones feelings with my last A/N.

Natalie, you are one of my alltime favorite people on there, just because I dont put it in writing doesnt mean its not true. Remember that you bitch :P

–

Shane was sticking to his promise.

He left her only another piece of paper this Valentine's Day.

A small neon slip of paper.

He wrote on it, the most complicated words in the whole human language.

"I Love You."

He stuffed it in her desk hoping she would find it.

And she did.

–

Mitchie pulled out a neon slip of paper from her desk and smiled.

She knew exactly what this was.

Just based on the handwriting and the message that followed.

She smiled seeing those three small words.

She truly had herself a prince charming.

Now if only she knew who he was.

Then she could be Cinderella.

And they could be truly happy together.

–

Shane stared at Mitchie smiling.

He had a dreamy look on his face.

She was perfect.

He couldnt wait till the day he got up the guts to tell her.

And when that day came.

Well he would become either heart broken.

Or the happiest boy on earth.


	28. Shock

Epilogue: Shock

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Go. Read. Stories. By. Hoplessley Jonas Bro Obsessed (she isnt. She just isnt that creative with names :P) She is back from Europe and she has ideas for her damn stories she never updates! (shes worse than me but it is SO worth it) K? K :)

–

Mitchie smiled smoothing down the skirt to her dress.

She survived grade school.

And if they gave an award for that she wouldnt be sitting in the audience.

She would be up on stage being applauded.

She was average.

She had no plans to win any awards.

She had no expectations.

She didnt get straight A's her whole grade school career.

She didnt participate in sports.

She didnt play an instrument.

She was ordinary.

–

They were getting to the awards from the music classes.

And there was a moment.

Where everyone went completely silent.

And their jaws hung open.

As their eyes glazed over.

At least one third of the graduating class.

Who played a classical instruments.

Had hopes for this award.

But the last person they expected.

Was heading up to the stage with his head looking at the ground embarresed.

She had promised him this wouldnt happen.

That no one but the little kids would know.

But here he was.

Marching up.

He yanked it out of her hands and jumped off the stage heading back to his seat.

It was to late to keep his secret.

Everyone knew.

They all knew he dragged his sorry ass into the 1st graders music class instead of taking Gym.

And he taught them.

He waited for the laughter.

His face red.

The laughter never came.

They were all in shock.

Shane pulled out his mom's cellphone and looked at the time.

Just a few more minutes.

Then he could run home.

–

Mitchie was shocked.

Little, quiet, Shane.

Was now big, talented, Shane.

She also couldnt believe how she had completely forgotten about him.

Had it really taken her something as ridiculous as a awards assembly to remember him?

She felt like a terrible person.

And that was because she was.

She had no idea.

Nor would she ever.

Of how much he suffered these past few years.

She remembered his few outbursts that caused issues.

She actually forgot about those also.

It was obvious.

Mitchie was a terrible person.


	29. Middle School

Prologue: Middle School

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Im updating because I am up at 9 am, when I should still be sleeping BECAUSE I GOT INTO ENGLISH 1 HONORS!

Yeah, they originally werent going to put me, but NOW! (happy dance) SO ENJOY THIS SHORT CHAPTER! (im tired I can only write so much)  
PS I have a vat of chapters for this story sitting on my computer, I only update after a few days after the numbers drop, want it faster than a few days? THAN REVIEW! Reviews let me know you love me and this story and it keeps me from going on twitter and telling my friends no one likes my stories :)

–

She gripped her schedule to her chest as she looked around.

Everyone was so large..

She felt like they were going to squash her.

She felt like hiding in a classroom.

Last year she was on top of the world.

Now she was buried at the bottom of the heap.

She pulled her backpack closer to her and ran off to find her room.

If she wouldnt get lost.

–

Shane glared at an 8th grader that ran into him.

"What are you glaring at sevie?"

Shane kicked the kid.

"Damn it! Debbie!"

The kid ran off to a woman in a golf cart.

And she drove towards Shane all pissed.

"Did you kick this boy?"

"No."

"Well apologize anyway."

"Screw you."

And Shane stalked off to his homeroom class.

–

He stormed to the back of his classroom and dropped into the back.

Until the teacher told them all to get up.

She handed out song lyrics and told them that they would have to find their seat by matching the song with the lyrics.

Lovely.

He stared at his sheet of paper.

He had no idea what this song was.

He started to walk around looking for a title that matched the song lyrics.

When he found it he saw who was in the seat next to him.

He smiled a bit and sat down.

He found a bright side to being forced to get seats this way.

He was going to sit next to Mitchie.

By simple luck of the draw.


	30. Journal

Chapter 1: Journal

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Thank you all for congratulating me :) It means a lot to me :)

–

He softly folded his piece of note book paper and placed it on her desk.

This was so much easier than the past years.

He smiled a bit leaning back in his chair.

And waited.

–

She smiled seeing the small piece of paper placed on her desk.

She picked it up and slowly opened it.

And found a short name poem.

It was so childish.

But a sign of affection.

Which made her love it.

She quickly read it before class started and smiled..

Causing the boy next to her to reflect the same, if not bigger, smile.

–

Shane was shoving his things in his backpack after the bell when his english teacher approached him.

"Shane?"

He rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Yeah?"

She held out his journal to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I appreciated your one of few boys who didnt do only pictures. But it did get a bit irritating that you never actually responded to the prompts."

He sighed.

"Oh well. Its still writing. Right?"

"Well, yes, and its very good. However..."

"Look I dont see why it matters."

"Im just letting you know Shane, that I hope at least when its required you will write whats needed."

He grabbed it from her hands and sighed.

"Fine."

He grabbed the journal and shoved it in his backpack.

Damn teacher reading everything.

And trying to care.

–

_M-Miraculous _

_I-Imaginative _

_T-Terrific _

_C-Caring _

_H-Happiness _

_I-Same as the first I _

_E-Exquisite _


	31. Little Bundle

Chapter 2: Little Bundle

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I know I dont do those "Ill update when I get blah blah reviews" things but I still love reviews.

I currently have the rest of this story, and the beginning of the sequel, in my grasps. I know you guys are capable of more than 6 reviews :) So please take that minute or two of your life to write a short "I loved it" to make me smile. :)

–

Having a mother who works at your school, is not all its cracked up to be.

And that was something Shane learned when he was being forced to walk around with the choir kids to help them with their singing valentines.

He was out of classes all day.

That was the minor upside.

The downside?

He couldnt give Mitchie her gift.

His mother only mentioned that he would get out of a few classes.

Not all of them.

He honestly thought she was just trying to sucker him into practicing more.

He couldnt help it that orchestra looked boring.

And that he'd rather play by ear.

And it wasnt his fault his mom wanted him to be classically trained.

So as he walked around the campus with annoying choir girls who checked their text messages every five minutes he wondered about the little bundle in his pocket.

And as he strummed away quietly as they squeaked out pop songs.

He wondered about Mitchie.

–

Mitchie sighed glaring at the test in front of her as they were interrupted by an abnoxious girl.

She barged in and walked up to their teacher and claimed they had some singing valentines to deliver.

The teacher sighed and told everyone to put down their pencils for a moment.

The rest of the girls came clammoring in.

One of them sighed.

"Shane what the hell? You promised to play for us!"

And in came clammoring a unhappy looking Shane.

He sighed and sat on the table in the back of the room.

"Shane. Start playing idiot."

He smirked at the girls as they started listing off who the valentine was for.

And who it was from.

And while Shane was sitting there tapping on the table.

Ignoring the girls.

He heard Mitchie's name.

He looked up a bit.

He didnt get her one.

Unless someone else did.

And someone else did indeed.

He heard the name.

But just barely.

He ignored it and went back to smirking.

And ignored the beaming Mitchie.

And stayed like that for the rest of the day.

And never gave her the little bundle sitting in his pocket.


	32. AssTard

Epilogue: Ass-Tard

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Review? Just to make me smile? :)

–

Shane growled seeing Mitchie doodle in her notebook.

And saw all the hearts.

And the usual M.T+S.V 4ever.

She had a dreamy smile on her face slowly filling in the hearts.

He hated Sam.

He had his claws in Mitchie.

Sweet, perfect Mitchie.

Who Shane had fallen in love with.

And after that fateful valentines day.

When Shane felt like ripping his heart out and burning it.

Sam asked Mitchie to the movies.

And it snowballed from there.

Killing Shane inside.

It was like Mitchie crawled in there.

And just started stabbing at him.

He hated that ass-tard.

With a burning passion.

And he always would.

–

Mitchie smiled.

This year was just amazing.

She finally got a boyfriend.

Which was one of those things, that just had to happen in middle school.

Or you just werent cool.

Her friends had been bothering her about it.

And Sam asking her out just made them shut up.

And made her happier than she has ever been.

She smiled pulling her back pack on her shoulder and leaving the campus.

She started walking home and pulled out her cellphone.

She scrolled through her contacts and sent him a text.

She smiled when his response came inviting her to go with him to celebrate the end of the year.

Yup, this was the best year ever.


	33. Soda Bomb

Prologue: Soda Bomb

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I know you guys love me... So be a Shane and leave me a simple note ;) #badauthorpuns

–

Mitchie sat in her homeroom silent.

Sam sat right across from her.

Holding hands with another girl.

He had dumped her over summer break.

He broke her fragile heart.

Her first boyfriend.

Was nothing more than a fling.

And that hurt her.

She blinked back tears as he flirted with the other girl.

And her heart continued to crumble.

–

Shane smirked seeing Mitchie so depressed.

All because of the ass-tard.

He wanted to make the ass-tard feel pain.

Pain beyond getting hit in the balls with a mace.

He growled gripping the edge of his desk.

He watched as the slime ball sat there flirting with a whore.

A new whore.

But Mitchei wasn't a whore.

She was just a sucker.

As much as it pained Shane to admit it.

Mitchie was a sucker for sweethearts.

And sweetness.

Like his gifts.

Which is why he felt as though he would never be able to make a move on her.

He would never be able to live up the expectations of his gifts.

And that thought hurt him more than any mace ever would.

And he wished he could send that hurt to the ass-tard.

–

Shane waited until Sam was close enough.

He reached in his bag and yanked out the can of soda.

Shook it up.

And threw it at Sam's feet.

Metal and soda exploded everywhere causing Sam to scream in pain.

And Shane ran off before anyone else noticed.


	34. Blue Box

Chapter 1: Blue Box

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A few short announcements.

I get it, you guys rather read some BIG LONG descriptive chapter.

I get it, Im just an unknown author, if you ask another reader about me you get cricket noises.

I am DEBATING writing a sequel to this story. Im honestly thinking it wont be worth MY time if you guys dont want it.

–

Shane decided to make Mitchie smile.

Something she hadnt done all year.

And it was breaking his heart.

Even more so than it already was.

His whole life was down the drain.

But so was Mitchies.

And he rather fix hers than his own.

He lightly tugged on the frost blue bow on the small blue package before dropping it on her desk.

And he went off to his desk.

–

Mitchie sighed seeing a small blue gift wrapped on her desk.

She didnt want it.

It couldnt be from prince charming.

He had forgotten about her last valentines day.

And she didnt want anymore boyfriends for a while.

She sighed picking up the box and tossing it into her backpack.

She would open it eventually.

Just not anytime today.

–

Shanes heart shriveled.

She didnt smile.

Not even a hint of a smile.

She didnt even bother to open it.

TO try and be happy.

He sighed.

It was pointless.

He would probably never see that gorgeous smile again.

–

Mitchie grabbed the little blue box out of her back pack and tossed it on her dresser.

And the poor blue box.

Sat there for years to come.

Collecting dust along with the small bundles Shane had sent her not so long ago.

And they would remain there.

Until brought to her attention.


	35. Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sequel? Go vote on poll on profile to let me know. Dont vote if you arent serious. Also... (time for author to ask for BIG BIG BIG FAVOR) SO FF fixed its stats teh other day (Yay!) So... lets see what my readers REALLY ARE MADE OF. Its been telling me I only have a small number of readers... But I come on every day with +300 hits added to the normal stats :) So as of NOW Im writing down the number. In 24 hours lets see where we can get :)

–

Shane didnt feel like trying.

He saw how she reacted to his last one.

So he simply walked up to student council and ordered a few carnations.

It was better than being broken hearted.

He sighed.

He was miserable at the thought he couldnt do something perfect for her.

But maybe.

It was time to grow up.

And stop leaving her gifts.

–

Mitchie sighed seeing carnations drop on her desk.

Only a few.

All from boys.

She had made it clear to everyone.

She just wanted to be alone.

She snapped the stems of the carnations and tossed them in the trash.

Screw boys.

–

Shane took in a deep breath as his heart broke further.

He wouldnt be able to stand watching her anymore.

It was hurting him.

To watch her hurt.

And to see that his simple gifts.

Could no longer heal her broken heart.

Destroyed him.

And that was the day.

Shane Gray decided.

That if just one more time.

Just one more, tiny little moment in life.

He could make Mitchie smile with his gifts.

Than he would find a day.

The perfect day.

To confess his feelings.

And get laughed at.

So even though his heart was broken.

Hopefully hers wouldnt.

And that was all he needed in life.


	36. Mistake

Epilogue: Mistake

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I love you guys (happy tears) Really :)

–

8th grade.

Had been a bitter sweet year.

And now as their home room teacher handed them their promotion certificates.

They noticed one person who was not in the room.

"Shane? Has anyone seen Shane?"

No one even knew who he was.

She sighed putting his in the back.

And she continued to sift through the certificates.

–

Shane was sitting in the office with his mom.

Trying to convince her to let him sign up for the annual park show.

"Shane, Id rather you not."

"Mom, come on please! Ive been miserable here. Just let me do this one thing to make me happy."

"Shane, next year is high school. Youll love it. And even if I do say yes to let you go do this odd thing then how do you even know youll win?"

He smirked.

"Your still pissed I didnt sign up for orchestra!"

She sighed.

"Shane, you know that I love that you enjoy music, but why couldnt you have learned classical?"

"Because classical gets you NO WHERE in life Mom! Thats why the damn composers are dead!"

She sighed.

"Fine Shane, but I can already tell you right now, that if you want to forget about High School and become a musician you are making a mistake."

"Whatever."

And he stormed out of the office.


	37. Mystery

Prologue: Mystery

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: God Im so sorry guys. My computer crashed. I lost all my files. I never finished pulling up these but I saw its been 2 weeks so decided to try and write something for you. Again Im so so sorry.

–

Shane's mom was pissed.

He should be at his first day of high school.

Interacting with other kids.

Not going around the country to sleezy places playing for a period of 5 minutes.

She scowled as she explained to the office the situation.

Why couldnt he be like other boys?

Sweet.

And listen to their mothers.

–

Mitchie didnt see the boy that was usually right next to her.

What was his name?

It started with an S or something...

She sighed and brushed it off.

Obviously if she couldnt remember he was no one important.

So she brushed it off.

And went back to paying attention in class.

–

That night Shane fell asleep in the back of the family car.

He sighed as he heard his dad continuing to drive.

He was going no where fast.

He looked at the scattered music along the rough carpet.

He picked one up.

And balled it up.

Rolled down the window.

And through it out.

He only did it because it was one piece.

A piece that no one could ever hear.

Something he started to scribble down one night.

His first and last composition.

Mystery.

–

Shane's mother felt no remorse about it.

She just smiled a bit as she put the last of the boxes in the storage unit.

His room was free of all toxic influences.

And the only things left?

A bed.

A light.

A chair.

A stand.

A black folder.

And copies of music.

Classical music.

She was going to get what she wanted.

No matter what.


	38. Merry Christmas

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I suck... at updating (hangs head in shame) Short chapter. Sorry. Computer crashed. Lost everything. Ill make it up to you. No school this week.

–

Shane growled seeing his room.

He spun on his heel to see his mothers smile fall.

"What the hell?"

"I did it for you Shane."

"No you did it for yourself."

She did her usual light, fake laugh.

The laugh that fooled everyone else.

But never Shane.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your a bitch."

He grabbed the sheet music and threw it at her.

And he stormed out.

Leaving her standing there shocked.

And that was simply the beginning of the outbursts that would create Shane Grey.

–

Mitchie sighed dropping her shopping bags in her room.

She had to wrap them.

And fast.

"Mitchie?"

She threw everything behind her.

"Yeah?"

"This came for you."

She grabbed it from her mom and shut the door.

She ripped it open and saw a small ring.

And a small note.

_Merry Christmas Mitchie._

_I hope this holds you over until Im in town. :)_

She smiled.

One day she would give this mysterious man a gift also.

If only she knew her happiness was the greatest gift of all.


	39. Forget?

Chapter 2: Forget?

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry about being MIA. I signed up for my schools musical and is HECTIC!

But I signed on today (okay I started this a week ago) to discover 20,000 hits for this story (squeals) so this is my thank you :)

–

"Shane we need to talk."

Shane looked up at his friend looking down on him.

He looked angry.

"What about?"

"My mom wants you out of here. Its been longer than you said it would."

He sighed.

"Come on-"

"No Shane. Shes driving you home soon. So pack up."

As he walked out the door.

Shane flipped him off.

And silently promised himself the guy was now dead to him.

–

Never before.

Had Mitchie Torres spent her Valentines Day.

Alone.

It was foreign to her.

She always had a friend.

Or even just one person.

Or her gifts.

But this year.

Nothing.

She was broken.

Never before.

Had the girl Mitchie Torres.

Spent a valentines day alone.

With a broken heart.

–

Shane had no idea it was Valentines day.

And he silently panicked.

It shouldnt have scared him that he forgot.

But it did.

He could only think of Mitchie.

He couldnt stand that thought.

So he had to think quick.

He had to let her know he didnt forget.

Even if in reality he did.

–

_To: _

_Cc: _

_Subject: Happy Valentines Day_

_Happy Valentines Day. Open one of your replacement gifts. I promise youll love it :)_

_-SA_


	40. Lucky

Epilogue: Lucky

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: God Im a terrible updater (hangs head in shame) I owe you guys updates for my whole winter break :/ okay? Okay

–

Mitchie played with the small charm on her necklace.

A small heart.

A small, solid gold heart.

She smiled a bit.

Freshman year had ended surprisingly, somewhat better than it had started.

She was able to finish off the year with decent grades.

She made friends.

And someone special.

Someone very special.

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her into the dark movie theater.

He was so gorgeous.

Lush orange hair draped over his light blue eyes.

He was probably one of the gorgeous males she had ever met.

And he was an upperclassman.

She had no idea how she got so incredibly lucky.

She just knew she loved it.

–

Shane sighed climbing out yet another girls window.

He was lucky this time.

The girls parents werent home.

He never wanted to start these one night stands.

But the simple fact that it was a place to stay for the night had him keep doing it.

And the girls were easy.

Just one smile and they were putty.

And opened their doors, and other parts willingly.

So he suffered through the night.

And got a nights sleep in a real bed.

If he wasnt so lucky?

He slept in the backroom of the store his friend worked at.

He climbed in his rickety car.

And dug around for enough change to fill the tank.

He groaned.

Not even close.

He hit the dashboard and cursed.

He had no idea how he ended up there.

But he knew he had to much pride to crawl back to his mother.


	41. Remember

Prologue: Remember

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Heres the dealio. Im extremely close to (19 reviews away) 400 reviews. I want to enter the new year with a BANG. So want to make my holiday season (bats eyelashes).

Also I know these updates are close together. I just wanted to make sure I updated before christmas to wish you all well... A merry christmas!

–

Shane sighed looking at the few geniuses he got stuck with.

And genius was a loose term.

Idiots, was a more suiting term.

He had no idea how he was coerced into agreeing to start a band with them.

Maybe it was the hope of one of their great uncles getting them a record deal.

Maybe it was the fact most of them were letting him camped out in his home.

And maybe, just maybe it was the fact that the one with the great uncle already had a shiny record deal dangling in his paw.

The papers staring at Shane.

Whispering to him.

Tellingn him to sell his soul to the devil for a dream.

A dream hes given everything up for.

But before he made those papers final.

He would have to eliminate some people.

Finding a way.

One by one.

He couldnt stand these people.

Let alone spend a chunk of his life making music with them.

His heart turned to stone.

And he was ready to play the mind game of a life time.

–

Mitchie was sitting on the bus.

Heading to the local state school to go see Hayden.

She hadnt seen him since he left earlier that summer.

He hardly emailed her anymore.

And he called her for a few minutes before saying he had to go.

So she arranged to meet with him.

Granted they arranged it when he first left.

But the meeting still stood.

She got off the smelly bus and pulled her purse closer to her.

She pulled out her phone and looked for the dorm and number he gave her.

She walked around aimlessly.

Looking for some sort of map.

Her heart tightened when she saw the bright map with multicolored blocks all labeled.

She found where she needed to go.

And headed over there.

She knocked on his door.

No answer.

She sighed and twisted the door knob.

Unlocked.

She walked in.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hayden?"

Her boyfriend was entangled with another male in his bed.

He looked at her.

Then the man in his bed.

"Mitchie...its my room mate... really."

"Thanks for remembering I was coming tonight asshole."

And she closed the door and ran out.

She finished her night, falling asleep on a smelly bus.

Her tears keeping her from the peaceful sleep she longed for.


	42. Orange

Chapter 1: Orange

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: You guys love me right? (bats eyelashes) Just 8 more reviews. If more Im cool with that :D I just want to get to 400 before NEW YEARS!

PS Thanks for all the holiday wishes :)

–

Shane was lucky enough to convince his father to sign papers, to set him free of his mothers wrath.

Shane was also lucky enough to get a royalty check from his new record label.

He had no idea how he weaseled his way into getting one.

Maybe the label didnt want one of their singers to be homeless.

Or maybe they wanted him to have a decent bath.

Whatever it was, he was very grateful for the money in an account.

He payed a small portion of the rent for his new apartment.

Took a shower.

And hit the streets looking for one special christmas gift.

–

Mitchie gripped the wheel.

She wasnt ready.

She had no idea how she passed her test.

She had no idea why her parents bought her a car.

She just knew it was one of the scariest contraptions she had ever sat behind.

Especially since she was alone.

Without her fathers watchful eye she felt unsure.

Like she could crash any minute.

She needed to buy her parents presents.

But she couldnt if she was to afraid to even start the car.

She sighed and got out.

Her car would continue, to collect dust.

–

Shane signed everything.

And made sure that the package would be dropped off christmas morning.

Right on time this year.

He smiled and handed off the small package.

Now just to wonder.

If she will love it.

–

Mitchie woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Her parents didnt come home from a late night christmas party.

They already let her know they were getting a hotel.

And she didnt even want to know the details that followed that phrase.

She sighed and opened the door.

She saw a man dressed as santa there.

She slowly began to close the door when he held out a present, and a clipboard.

She smiled knowing exactly who had sent it.

She signed the clipboard and grabbed the brightly wrapped present.

Orange.

Her favorite color.

She opened the small box.

Her heart practically stopped seeing tickets sitting there.

The tickets.

She took them out of the box and continued to stare at them.

Her secret admirer.

Sent her tickets to her favorite play.

She had no idea how he knew.

Or how he managed.

All she knew was that this was a shocking christmas.

But perhaps her best one yet.


	43. Rainbows

Chapter 2: Rainbows

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Gah sorry for not updating since 2010 :( But but I HAVE A TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL :)

All I will say is THIS

h t t p : / / t w i t p i c . c o m / 3 k 2 l g i

–

Valentines Day.

The day of cheesy chocolates.

Helium balloons.

And five dollar stuffed animals.

And Mitchie had all these things attached to her locker.

She ripped them off and threw them in the trash.

Her secret admirer knew better.

He always knew better.

These BOYS were not her secret admirer.

And she wasnt going to accept any gifts from them.

–

Shane sighed kicking the table under him.

He really hated this place.

Needles.

Gloves.

Poking.

He was forced to come here.

His 'friend' dragged him there after hearing of his lovely habits with one night stands.

He wasnt really his friend.

Just some ass that thought he could save Shane.

And well.

Shane was kinda forced to work with the guy.

He was talented.

But not at all the type of person where Shane could enjoy his company.

Shane should not be sitting there.

Having some creepy 60 year old guy.

With probably more STDs then Shane.

Poking at him and feeling him up.

He had to find out how the delivery went.

He had to know if Mitchie got her present.

He groaned seeing the shaky old dude walk in.

He smiled a bit and shoved the needle in Shanes arm.

Shane started cursing.

But it didnt help.

He was stuck there.

–

Mitchie squealed seeing the bright golden star hang from her mail box.

She ran to it and grabbed it.

She opened up the glittering box and and smiled.

She pulled out a small crystal figurine.

Nothing special.

Perhaps the cheesy type that one buys from the dollar store.

But it touched her heart.

Because it was a figurine, of exactly that.

Her heart.

A delicate crystal object.

With her name carefully carved into the surface.

The rainbow glittering within.

She softly put it back in the gold box.

Wondering for just that one moment.

Maybe for the first time.

Who was her secret admirer?

And why did he love her more than he should.


	44. Knock On Wood

Epilogue: Knock On Wood

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Damn I need to stop setting deadlines. I just keep failing at them XD

PS short chapter. I just wanted to update.

–

Mitchie stared blankly at the website.

Her counselor wanted her to do this?

She wasnt in junior year yet.

She had 2 more months to avoid this crap.

She didnt even know if she could afford to leave state.

And she had no talents.

No special things about her.

So scholarships were a bust.

She groaned.

Stupid, new online crap.

Worst part of it?

She was supposed to do this a week ago.

But everytime she logged on...

It felt like pulling her nails off.

Speaking of nails...

She stared at the nubs this whole process created.

She groaned kicking her desk.

Her rolling chair flying into her bed.

Junior year was going to be shitetastical.

–

"What the hell. What do you mean hes DEAD!"

Jason shrugged as Shane practically blew up.

"He was old."

"And a fucking alcoholic!"

"Okay but what does that have to do with it."

"Shane calm down. Its not like without him our record deal will fall through the cracks."

"Yes it will. We only got it because of him. Not because we have any talent."

Shane growled.

And looking back upon that moment.

He wished he had knocked on wood.

Because that was exactly what happened.


	45. All Nighter

Prologue: All Nighter

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Bad mods lead to a selfish writer. Terrible week so I said "Screw it, Ill only update when I get to 25,500 hits." Yeah well it happened. So TADA (this was only because people pissed me off when I WAS going to update. Its not a regular thing)

–

Junior year.

Mitchie bit her lip as she stared at her schedule.

So many AP classes.

So many classes she was going to fail.

Her mother was crazy.

Truly, certifiably crazy.

And then she had to deal with college applications.

And scholarships.

And testing.

Not a single elective on her schedule.

No art.

No band.

No choir.

No theatre.

Just school work.

She was not going to survive junior year.

–

They were all on the phone trying to handle the situation maturely.

Shane was trying not to kill someone.

They were dropping them.

They were going to drop them.

They had no idea how they were going to stop it.

Shane needed to keep this job.

He couldn't go back to his mother saying she was right.

That just could not happen.

Shane was gripping the table trying to speak calmly.

"There has to be something we can do. We need this"

The guy on the other end warbled.

It made him feel as if he were listening to an idiot.

Which he probably was.

Nate was the cool headed one.

He was the one that was preventing Shane from killing someone.

And he was probably the one who was going to save this for them.

Shane hated him but whatever.

He just needed this.

Nate grabbed the phone, turned off the speaker and left to the other room.

That was probably a good idea on his part.

However.

Shane continued to steam.

Only imagining how this could possibly turn out.

–

Later that night.

After an exhausting day of hauling pounds of books up and down stairs.

Mitchie tried to build up the courage to accept a call from her boyfriend.

But if she did then she would never want to get up the next morning.

She would answer.

He would come over.

And it would just go down hill to an all nighter from there.

Her homework wasn't even done.

And school started at 7.

But it was so tempting.

Even if she would fall asleep before anything would happen.

So she did it.

She answered her phone.

And just as she predicted.

He came over.

And she never got to go to sleep.

And she never made it to school the next day.


	46. Magic

Chapter 1: Magic

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: You guys make me sad YET happy. So all I ask, as I end this story (not much left!).

I have a simple request. And I KNOW you guys can do it.

Get me to 450 hits, before I end this story and move on to If You Really Knew Me.

Please?

–

Mitchie felt pressure growing in her chest.

She pulled on her dress looking around at the crowded room.

He ditched her.

He completely and utterly ditched her.

But he still wanted her to go to the after party with him?

Mitchie got smart.

She was wary of what she did with her 'boyfriend'.

She came to realize, she was nothing more than a low grade playboy bunny who was easy to get in bed.

She sighed and gave up.

She threw her heels back on and began to leave.

But of course he noticed her then.

He ran up to her and laughed jiggling the flask in her face.

"Mitch if you wanted some of this coulda just asked me."

She sighed and softly pushed his hand away.

"No, actually I dont want any. Im going home now."

He frowned and followed her out into the halls.

"But Mitch! Come on. The party doesnt start till the chaperones leave!"

She turns around and frowns.

"No. I dont want to stay. Im not staying to have sex with you."

A slick smiled came across his face.

And he cornered her in.

And he whispered on her lips.

Allowing her a taste of his rancid breath.

"So you just want to do it now? Is that what it will take to convince ya to come with me tonight."

She scowled and pushed on his chest.

"No. Im done with you."

She began to walk away.

And he stepped on her dress.

And it tore.

She turned to him her eyes wide.

He pulled harder.

This time grasping the material in his hands.

She yanked it out of his hands and ran to her locker.

She rummaged through trying to find her scissors.

But instead.

She found a gift.

She froze.

She slowly pulled it out and slid down the lockers.

She opened the wrapping.

And tears came to her eyes.

Such a long night.

And now, as she sat on the floor of her school.

Her dress torn to her thighs.

And tears streaking her face.

Her terrible evening.

That should have been magical.

Was giving her the magic she deserved.

–

Shane felt like strangling someone.

He couldnt strangle Nate.

Because then their compromise would be thrown out the window.

But now they had to do it just like everyone else.

They were focusing on Nate.

The other two were well...

Hiding...

The record gave them a proposition.

Give up.

Or give it another go.

Only this time they had to prove they had a chance of selling albums.

Shane had little hope.

But he needed it to happen.


	47. Rain

Chapter 2: Rain1

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So some of you have been asking. I know I announced it a while ago so Ill say it again.  
YES THERE IS A SEQUEL (you may HAPPY DANCE)

It bears the title of IF YOU REALLY KNEW ME.

I stared writing it.  
Thus I have a shiny synopsis.

HOWEVER. I shall make a deal with you (someone asked I put it up second to last chapter. But im flexible)

So you know how I AM DYING to get to 450 reviews (17 baby!) The minute we get there, the next chapter will be the reveal of WHAT SHALL HAPPEN IN THE SHINY SEQUEL!

Okay? Okay? Thats ONLY if you dont wanna wait for second to last chapter :)

–

It was raining outside.

And Mitchie was still completely devastated.

She had no idea why.

She wasn't raped.

Only attacked.

And it happened months ago.

She took a deep breath.

And stopped counting the rain drops that splattered against the window.

Thankfully the glares had stopped.

He moved on.

Claimed a new victim.

The only thing was.

Mitchie couldnt move on.

–

Shane was being forced to be the bigger person.

Just in case Nate blew it.

And bye bye contract.

He took a deep breath and knocked on his mothers front door.

He did not want to do this.

However it was simply the fact that he would need to be able to return here if needed.

He kept his hood tight around his face.

Shielding himself from the rain.

–

Mitchie didnt even realize it was valentines day.

Until her culinary teacher passed out sweet hearts to everyone.

Mitchie blankly stared at the box.

No, she decided.

It wasnt valentines day.

Until she got her gift.

Until then.

It was simply another dismal day.

Where the haunting events of December still crowded her.

–

Shane was sitting in his old room.

Looking around.

Then he found it.

He pulled the shoe box out of his closet.

And removed the few, childish gifts he never gave to her.

Silly things.

That he decided were not good enough for her.

So he replaced them.

But now.

With everything so terrible.

He reconsidered.

And pulled out one of the small trinkets.

And began to wrap it.

–

Mitchie slowly walked up her homes pathway close to midnight.

That was how every day went.

But her terrible day.

Brightened.

Seeing a small brown box in front of the door.

She smiled and grabbed it.

Tucking it under her arm as she crawled off to her arm.

She sat on her bed.

And opened the small package.

She carefully peeled back every layer.

And a smile fell upon her face as she saw it.

It was the first time in a while she got something so cheesy.

Or so cute.

And she loved it.


	48. Counselor

Epilogue: Counselor

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for my absence. School UGH :P.

…..

AAAND 9 reviews away :D Get me to nine this chapter? Well then... (dangles summary in front of you) Can you do it guys? :D

–

Mitchie softly drummed her fingers on his desk.

He was going to tell her nay or yay for where she wished to go in 2 years.

She took a deep breath.

Her mom made her apply to Columbia.

Her dad made her apply to a local state school.

And for herself?

She applied to a small private school.

Her parents werent going to be happy.

But she was thrilled.

And for the first time in months, applying to such a school, gave her a small rush.

A rush of rebellion.

And other than a few other, treasured moments, it was the first moment that cracked her face.

And placed a smile upon her thin lips.

–

Shane was already leaving his mother again.

Not that she cared.

She was still mad at him.

Yes what a lovely mother.

Only his mother would hold a grudge against her only child.

So he didnt bother saying goodbye.

He simply packed his bags.

And got up and left.

Thanks to Nate, his dreams were coming true.

And he was going to have a home of his own.

Yet again.

–

Mitchie stared at the final application.

She couldnt do it.

Just couldnt.

It was for a school her counselor recommended.

Based on her goals and grades.

Her hand shook as she tried to fill it out.

It took her days.

But she completed it.

And enclosed it in an envelope.

And wrote on the 'receiving address'

To the admissions office of one esteemed college.

Juliard.

This had come as a shock to Mitchie.

She was only in choir to fulfill a fine arts credit.

Her counselor was crazy.

This admission would only lead to rejection.

But for some reason.

He thought it wouldnt.

–

Shane leaned back in a chair, the same chair Mitchie had sat in just a few hours earlier, as he received the run down.

He was going to do the following.

Work on Science credits.

English credits.

And Math credits.

And he would receive a diploma at graduation for his class.

He would be required to take Senior year there.

The counselor gave him the necessary paperwork to look over.

Shane was only doing this because the school contacted him.

And they lured him into talk about how, yes they are aware of his current situation, but they still believe he should graduate.

And apply to schools.

So he agreed to come.

And as he thought over the situation.

He signed the papers.

And locked himself in for a year of high school.

With Mitchie.


	49. Average

Prologue: Average

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Once again. Sorry for the lack of update. I was wrapping up my freshman year of school and now I am ALL YOURS :D.

However, I know there is something else you would rather see :D

Im posting the SUMMARY for IF YOU REALLY KNEW ME at the bottom of this chapter. (because Ill be honest. I dont want to sit here for hours trying to type it up and NOT write this chapter!). So as soon as you guys read the chapter youll be hit with BAM a SUMMARY :O Okay? :D

ENJOY GUYS

–

Shane tried to avoid the crowds when it came to registration.

This was his first time doing it.

So it was somewhat difficult.

He went early.

There were still crowds.

So he waited.

And waited.

For hours and hours.

But the crowds never subsided.

So when he saw Mitchie walk through the door he gave up.

And realized that if he was going to be stuck in a line equivalent to that of one at an amusement park he might as well do it next to Mitchie.

Even if she didnt have the vaguest idea who he was.

–

Mitchie was off to the side sending her friends a copy of her list.

They were dying to know if they had any classes together.

None.

Not even lunch.

She sighed as her friends pouted.

"You should talk to your counselor Mitch."

"Yeah tell him you didnt want to take all AP classes. That you rather be in culinary."

All of her friends were taking culinary.

Their mom's had always told them that the best way to snatch up a good man is to cook good food.

They always believed it.

"No. Culinary is well... Culinary."

They all sighed and slowly pushed her out of the group, proceeding to discuss within themselves.

Mitchie didnt understand why her counselor made her do this.

She wasn't brilliant.

Yet she wasnt stupid.

She was...

Average.

–

Shane sat on his car.

The roof.

And simply waited.

He was parked in his apartments drop off.

Criss cross on the unstable roof of his old car.

His cell phone sitting next to him.

Waiting.

He looked at the wandering shreds of his schedule on the ground.

Most of them blew away with the wind.

And he waited for a call.

–

Mitchie stared at the acceptance letter in front of her.

And similar to when she had filled it out, her hands shook.

She was almost in tears.

There was no way this was a reality.

But some how it was.

They wanted her.

Juliard wanted her.

In New York.

To study music of all things.

As she slowly put the letter down on the table all she could think was that her mother was going to have a coronary.

This was against her plan.

This was the last thing she had ever wanted for Mitchie.

But suddenly.

As Mitchie sat there wondering just what was she going to do with her life.

She realized.

Maybe being an artist wasn't so bad.

And maybe.

She was good enough to get somewhere.

Perhaps.

Mitchie...

Was out of the ordinary enough.

TO be able to go to New York.

And discover.

She wasn't as average as she always told herself she was.

–

Nate finally called Shane.

He was not pleased.

"Just so you know. Im getting really sick of pulling strings for you. You of all people! For crying out loud you are the person, who attempted several times to hit me with your car."

Shane was ignoring Nate's rant of anger.

"Nate. Just thank you. Thank you so much."

That shut him up.

Nice and good.

–

OKAY. I know I know I promised SUMMARY. But first a bulletin!

We are doing the Indie Camp Rock Awards YET AGAIN THIS YEAR!

Go. NOMINATE STORIES. Nominate WHOEVER you wish and AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE. YES even yourself. The form is...

h t t p : / / b I t . l y / l 8 8 I p N

You have until June 15.

(PS remember to remove the spaces from the link!)

Anyway...

SUMMARY!

**If You Really Knew Me**: The notes are everywhere. Pasted around the small apartment she lives in. Her mail box is stuffed with post it notes. It used to be cute. But now, it only shows how little they knew about each other. And how hard he is clinging on to what they have.

I know. So not worth the wait. SORRY (shrugs)


	50. Dance With Me

Chapter 1: Dance With Me

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: **If You Really Knew Me**: The notes are everywhere. Pasted around the small apartment she lives in. Her mail box is stuffed with post it notes. It used to be cute. But now, it only shows how little they knew about each other. And how hard he is clinging on to what they have.

I thought this was a short chapter. Apparently I was wrong.

So enjoy your first somewhat long (for me at least) chapter in a really long time. One that Im sure you will enjoy.

–

It was like a nightmare, this senior year.

Mitchie had discovered, that all seniors were required to go to all events during the school year.

It was a stupid school rule.

One she did not agree with at all.

Yet here she was, at a winter dance, in a white dress all by herself.

Guys kept coming to her to poke fun at her.

She simply brushed them off.

Some hung around simply to torture her.

But others, simply walked off.

–

School was a tedious thing.

Shane truly despised it.

He didnt understand why they were forcing him to come to this event, especially if he was hardly a true student.

He was sitting in a corner, avoiding everyone with a pissy look on his face.

He glanced around the room and saw Mitchie hiding in the corner.

Her arms wrapped around herself with a bitter look on her face as she told a boy off.

He felt a smile tug on his face.

Once all the boys walked away though.

She seemed alone.

And sad.

And that look on her face, was enough to pull Shane out of his seat and walk over to her.

And ask her to dance.

–

She had no idea who he was.

She had the vaguest idea that he was the drop out everyone talked about.

The one who never showed up because he tried to achieve fame or whatever.

Some of the rumors going around school said he did get fame, just no one knew it yet so he would be left the hell alone.

No one really knew anything about him.

But he had asked her to dance.

He hadnt come to make fun of her.

Or ask to have sex with her.

No.

He had simply asked for a dance.

They waited for a slow song.

And when it finally came he smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

This all felt so foreign to her.

But it was nice.

Being held against someone's body.

To feel like someone cared about her.

They didnt speak.

But she gathered up enough courage to look him in the eye and ask.

"Are the rumors true?"

He looked at her, almost like he were confused.

"Rumors?"

She bit her lip.

He didnt know.

"Um yeah... The rumors. About you. That your the drop out... who tried to get fame. Or I guess has fame but no one knows that."

He laughed.

"Yes, I am a drop out, yes I did it because I though I had some chance at fame. I might still have a chance at fame. Sadly thats on the rocks. So I came here. They said I could have a degree as long as I complete required work. I figure, I might as well. That way in case this falls through the cracks I could always just go to college. Besides. Someone I really like goes here."

Mitchie nodded softly.

"Then why arent you dancing with her."

Shane kept his mouth silent.

He quickly changed the subject as an uncomfortable silence settled between the two.

"So... Im sure you've already applied for college. Have you gotten in any where yet?"

Her face lit up as she told him.

"Julliard."

He looked at her surprised.

"Julliard?"

She nodded smiling.

"Yeah. I dont know why. I mean I only took choir for the heck of it. And my counselor did it as an under the table thing that I wasnt even aware of. Its amazing. But Im going. My parents aren't happy, but I figure, this way I can do something fun with my life and still get a good education."

Shane smiled.

"Thats good. Its always nice to have that type of option."

She sighed leaning against his chest.

"Yeah."

The song soon ended, and he let her go, claiming that he had to leave.

She let him.

It wasnt her place to keep him.

There was a girl he liked.

She sighed and softly played with the cheap snow flake necklace, that over time she was forced to have changed into a bracelet.

Little did she know, the girl he liked was her.

And he had left a gift on the table for her.

Nothing as extravagant as some of the others.

And something that was made to look like an accident.

But she saw it, and tucked it into her ribbon around her waist.

It was a simple rose.

The one he had worn on his suit to be exact.

She could have tossed it.

Or left it there.

But she felt compelled to keep it.

For no reason whatsoever.

–

Shane undid his tie as he sat in his car.

He saw the bracelet around her wrist.

The snowflake necklace.

It had been such a long time.

She probably didnt notice anything.

He was going to change that.

And create, a beautiful, unexpected 25th gift.


	51. Nostalgia

Chapter 2: Nostalgia

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So... update? (small smile)

The end has come. Ive been avoiding it.

–

It was already February of her Senior year.

She was going to be free soon.

In New York.

A free woman.

She could hardly contain herself.

The only downside was.

For the past 12 years, someone had made her feel important.

Special.

And now.

That was going to end.

This was her last hurrah.

The last time she would get the small thrill of opening a anonymous present.

She sighed sadly as she shut her locker clutching her books to her chest.

This was it.

And she better treasure what she could of it.

She never thought it would be ending so soon.

She thought it would last forever.

In the way no one can ever imagine themselves growing up.

But like all situations, the end was here before she knew it.

And soon all she would have left was memories.

–

Shane waited till the second bell rang and slipped the card into her locker.

He let out a sigh.

This was it.

He had done it.

24 gifts.

12 years.

1 special girl.

He had done it.

He simply hoped.

That his truly simple gift this year.

Her final gift.

Would not disappoint.

–

February 14th.

Couples in the hall.

Singles hiding in the corners.

Everyone knowing one thing was going to end their nights.

Either it would happen for them.

Or it would not.

Mitchie was alone.

Physically yes.

But spiritually never.

He had finished what he had started.

She smiled softly placing the paper back into the red envelope.

He had done the end justice.

Ending it similarly to how he began it.

Over a decade ago when neither could write.

She sighed contently and placed the note in her bag.

The end had come.

And like all good things, it had a brilliant, beautiful end.

She grabbed her car keys and went to her car.

It was a year for things to end.

And she knew next year new things would begin.

She simply wondered what they would be.

–

Shane smiled watching her as he finished packing up his stuff in the office.

"Bye Donna."

Shane smiled saying it to the lady at the front desk.

She smiled also.

"So the lucky girl was happy?"

"Of course Donna. And everything is set for May. Right?"

She nodded.

"Yup. Just remember to hold up your end of the bargain and show up to play for open mic night at my son's place."

"Ill be there Donna."

"Good. See you tomorrow Shane."

"See you tomorrow."

And with that Shane walked out.

Everything was slowly falling into place.

Perfectly.


	52. Graduation

Epilogue: Graduation

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: THE END (cue sobs)

BUT ITS ALSO A NEW BEGINNING.

**If You Really Knew Me: The notes are everywhere. Pasted around the small apartment she lives in. Her mail box is stuffed with post it notes. It used to be cute. But now, it only shows how little they knew about each other. And how hard he is clinging on to what they have. **

I already uploaded the first chapter so you would be able to go from this story to its sequel :)

–

Mitchie took in a deep breath smoothing down her dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away a smudge of mascara.

She looked at the gown and cap sitting on her desk.

Nicely folded.

Waiting for her to put them on.

She grabbed them and placed them in her purse.

This was it.

–

He had managed to do it.

He was going to graduate high school.

He was so thrilled about it.

He actually invited his mother.

He didnt care that she would ream him later.

He was ecstatic.

Graduation had finally come.

The moment he had been waiting years for.

–

Mitchie looked around as she got situated in her place in line.

The stadium was packed.

She looked into the stands looking at everyone.

It was simply a blur of people.

She lifted up her black gown and made sure her heels weren't getting stuck in the fake grass.

She was at the end of the line.

She was going to be standing for a while.

There were 350 other students in front of her.

She let out a sigh.

And waited.

–

Shane turned around straining to see Mitchie.

200 people were separating them.

And everyone was wearing the same thing.

So his odds of seeing her before she got up there?

Slim.

He looked at the administration and mouthed a thank you to Donna.

She smiled and went back to her conversation at hand.

This was it.

–

Everyone went up one by one.

Getting their diplomas.

Shaking hands.

And smiling big for the camera.

Before Shane knew it there was only one person left before him.

And although he told himself that he wouldnt.

He began to panic.

He had made it this far.

He could do this.

The person before him took their turn.

Already heading for their seats.

Shane's name was called and he headed up.

He took a deep breath and headed up.

He did everything just like everyone else.

Grabbed the rolled up diploma.

Shook hands with the principal.

And stopped to look into the lens of a professional photographer's camera lens.

However.

Instead of making his way over to his seat.

He simply walked off the stage.

And went to the front of the stage.

Sitting with the administration.

And waited.

–

An hour later the number of students still waiting had dwindled down.

Mitchie had long ago taken off her heels.

She was holding them in her hand as she waited to get up on the stage.

She softly ran her toes through the plastic grass.

Before she knew it her name was called.

And she headed up there.

–

Shane waited.

Just a few minutes.

He was promised the time after the horrid picture.

And then.

Then he would do it.

–

They handed her, her diploma.

And she shook the principals hand.

And as she took her picture.

She heard gasps from the crowd.

And she looked away to see someone jumping up on the stage.

Mitchie let out a gasp.

What was going on?

–

Shane looked out at the crowd of now concerned parents and friends.

He grabbed the microphone off the stand that had been pushed aside.

"Hello everyone."

He smiled a bit to see Mitchie whispering to the principal.

"Im sorry for interrupting the proceedings for the evening. But there was something I simply had to do before the night is over. Actually before this young woman over here walked off the stage."

He gestured to Mitchie.

"Mitchie Torres. Could you come over here for a minute?"

She looked out at the crowd and slowly made her way over to Shane.

He smiled and turned off the microphone.

"Hey."

"What are you doing. I dont even know you. I mean aside from that one little incident at the dance but that is it."

"Mitchie."

"What."

"I do believe you know me a little better than you think."

He smiled softly grabbing her wrist and showing her the back of the snowflake still draped from the chain.

"I want you to think for a minute of someone with the initials S.G."

Mitchie had never noticed the writing on the back of the snowflake before.

She looked down and saw the writing.

_I love you._

_S.G._

She looked up at Shane.

"Shane Grey. You. You were the one behind this!"

"The one and only person behind it."

Mitchie softly whispered to him.

"Thank you. For making me feel important. For all these years."

"Ill always make you feel important Mitchie."

She smiled.

Shane turned the microphone back on and while looking at Mitchie spoke into it.

"I have and always will love Mitchie Torres."

Shane smiled and kissed Mitchie.

He had been waiting 12 years for that kiss.

And it was even better than he could have ever imagined.

–

Shane had given Mitchie 24 gifts.

A note.

A small trinket.

Anything.

But the 25th gift.

Was the most special.

The 25th gift.

The revealing of the man behind the secret.

The man who loved someone for so long.

Was the gift that would constantly remind Mitchie.

That someone cared.

Someone would always be there for her.

Someone would always love her.


End file.
